Ye Haizi
Ye Haizi '''(lit, Chinease for Wild Child, 野孩子) Is a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar that has undergone several painful experiences in her life. Upon nearing death by her wanting to end it all, Isabella Peleira was the one to intercede and stop the act. Finding care in the heart of Isabella, she has thought of her as her mother for a long time since. Working as one of her pupils, she dislikes her two partners, Dificil Tramposo and Despiadado Rey. Her two closest allies are Enderr and Bukuri, two Succubi who have taken the position as her 'sisters'. Appearance Appearing as a young girl, Ye Haizi is bestowed with blue green hair, bushy and bountiful, she holds the wild and untamed hair in a slight pony-tail on the top of her head with a light purple cloth. Cream-tan skin, with slightly red cheeks are her physique's tone. Lime green eyes peering into the wild yonder. Wearing a vibrant Haori, the colors on the rim of the Haori a light blue-purple. The Haori's main color being a red-orange-pink combination with flowery embroidary. Bronze prayers beads being worn around her neck, for the purpose of honoring the dead, mimicing a mantra over a dozen times a day, even in combat. Wearing a tied together top-knot tank-top, a plain white color, no undergarment seen. Bandaged cloth goes around her hands, stained a brown-red color from the previous battles against Hollows, and injuries alike. A blue-emerald cloth is wrapped on the sides of her waist, and tied to the center by a scarlet thread with furry ends for allure. A blue belt going across her waist, Ye Haizi wields her twin Zanpakuto on the side of her waist, on the left. Bandages over her privacy, and an undergarment under it, Ye Haizi perfers to stay cool in the dry and hot desert heat of Hueco Mundo. Black and white shinobi tabi are worn on her calves and feet, with kunoichi styled sandals under her. Keeping a smoke pipe and Saki bottles tied around her shoulder, Ye Haizi, despite her young age, seeks to find pleasure in the oddities of adult nature.﻿﻿ Personality Ye Haizi is a very nostalgic teenager, proving to be trust-worthy, afraid of the world, timid, and offering a very cynical approach if the people she does not like goes too far. Ye Haizi dislikes letting go of the past, or letting go of emotions just to let things 'go by' or 'run their course'. Wondering about the world, her time with Isabella has formed many cherishable moments together. Ye Haizi is afraid of the world and it's ridicules, mostly humans and their seemingly power hungry/condemning selves. She has however, taken taste in the things of the world, even if considered immoral, her mind thinks this doesn't matter, as she is already a Hollow, and is therefore, already tainted. Timid at first, Haizi doesn't like to talk overly much, and is not the most poetic of souls. If a soul chooses to mess with her in the wrong way, she'll waste no time in hurting them. In her past, she was rather sorrowful, Haizi knew nothing but pain, and the knowledge that she was bound for death and her kin (other Hollows) were out to feast on her at every corner. Haizi was saved by Isabella from both suicide and depressing thoughts, and she has not since then been the way she was, as things are now better. Haizi bad habits include any of the major sins, and her more physical habits are those of drinking or smoking. With her partners and adopted mother, Ye Haizi shows love towards the latter, but nothing but distaste to the former. In combat, she is very straight forward, attacking with quick succession and brutal effeciency. This only compliments her Vasto Lorde status, to which she had no control over. After a foe is killed, or for the current/and past sins she has commited, Ye Haizi will perform a mantra, or repent through her Prayer Beads. Thinking this is one of the few things that can redeem her from her destiny to Hell. History Being born into the world as a Hollow, after the combined atrocities of her past lives. Those past lives being mass murderers in general. Using the world of Hueco Mundo for a haven, as all Hollows do, Haizi's Vasto Lorde status made her a feared target, and she killed without much thought, a monster. But as this began to go on... she knew that this was all she was bound for. And it was not what she wanted... depression began sinking in. And this was only further aided by other Hollows and possibly Shinigami-hunters seeking to kill her, and she only slayed them in return out of defense. Upon realizing where her destiny lied, Haizi detested the thought of going to Hell, and she only wanted to live in content peace. And strove to survive rather then die and accept her fate. Wanting this so bad, it only depressed her more... and one day, she could handle it no more. Haizi attempted to take her own life, and Isabella was on lucky chance, to be there, and stop her. Once stopped... Haizi questioned the aid from another being, especcially another Hollow, and explanations insued. Ye Haizi had found a maternal love from Isabella, a rarity that would never occur again. And this love lead to Ye Haizi giving up on her depressions, and met reconciliation with herself. Upon joining the group, Ye Haizi obtained her present-date Prayer Beads, and she has since used these to repeat mantras or repent for each sin or evil act. Synopsis Isabella's Rebirth Arc Abilities Ye Haizi's Stats *Immense Spiritual Pressure: Having a terrifying amount of pressure, Haizi has been known as a very Vasto Lorde rank Hollow, and was one of the many factors that attracted Isabella to her. Her pressure strong enough to shatter a Gilian-level Hollow's mask by presence alone, Haizi would often stand still and watch the effects of her power levels crush and destroy foes before they reached her. Ye Haizi however, seeks control over her pressure, and is one of her many reasons for still being with Isabella. Her spiritual energy is a blue and red mixture. *Expert Swordswoman: Ye Haizi is effecient in the use of bladed combat, using both of her Zanpakutos for quick and destructive displays. Envy being more heavy and defensive, designed for more powerful blows. Where as Lust is used for quick attacks and pressurized attempts, as it is lighter weight. *Hand to Hand Combatant: Ye Haizi possess a decent amount of skill in her fist to fist combat, using skill and determenation, Haizi needs little skil in this field, and lets herself takes many blows out of the fun of it, (or in her opinion, she claims she's a masochist). Using her superior reserves of energy, Haizi will on occassion feel pity towards a foe, and let herself taking a beating for their sake, knowing her healing will heal the damage. *Moderate Sonido: Haizi is also not an expert of Sonido, but has been noted for using it, and have a unique way of doing so. By doing so, Haizi will use the sound of her prayer beads to give off her location, from start to finish, making excess noise so the foe can not pin-point her location. Albeit, the location can be pointed from the direction the sound last came from; which is usually nearby. *Cero Mistress: By outplacing a bizzare amount of pressure from her swords or hand, Haizi must perform a motion to call upon the pressure. Haizi must draw pressure on her hands by making the 'peace' sign with her fingers, once this is done, the Cero will form inbetween the two fingers. She also can use the 'texas'/'rock on' hand signs as well. For the energy to come off her swords, she is not required to do so. The color of her Cero being red. **Gran Rey Cero: Having knowledge of the Espada exclusive Cero, credit going partiallty to Isabella. By placing blood from herself to to her hands, she may form the trifocal energy to her hand gestures, and create an even deadlier Cero. The color of her Cero being red. *Bala: By gathering pressure to her hands or swords, Haizi may send out a deadly slash from her blades and create a deadly attack of smaller proportions. *Instaneous Regeneration: Haizi is special out of the pupils in the fact that not only is she the strongest in terms of spirtiual power, but also near instanteous regeneration. If her arm is chopped off, it has the ability to regenerate itself. This however does not count for internal organs. And over-excessive regeneration can cause in her spiritaul reserves to dwindle. *'''High Stamina: Being an effecient battler, Haizi is absolute in her faith of taking repeated blows in succession and coming out alive. Zanpakuto Lujuria (lit, Spanish for Lust, 欲望) is the first Zanpakuto for Ye Haizi, the one wrapped in red, and with the scarlet colored scabbard. This one is less weighted then it's counterpart. *'Resurreccion: ' To activate her true form, Haizi must call upon the powers of Lust to activate it. In particular, Haizi possess two forms for her Resurreccion, each one different, and required of either Zanpakuto. To activate Lust's Resurreccion, she must state the command, Break Down Resistance. *'Resurreccion Special Ability': While Lust is activated, Haizi has the innate power to draw upon molecules in the air to her Zanpakuto, and then blow them gently back out, seeming to have no immediate change. The key point of this ability is that it takes it's toll over time. Filling the air with a pheremone that both entices, and causing mania to grow within the enemy. If the enemy is exposed long enough, they can become a puppet, on the whim of her word. The two molecules combined give the illusion that Haizi is actually the target of the person's love, and the allies are now replaced with images of enemies, whatever they may be. *'Únete a In Sin': (lit, Spanish for Join in The Sin, 罪で参加) Is the first attack of Haizi's Resurreccion arsenal. Bein a very basic technique, Haizi gives a simple swing of her blade, spiritual energy will form within 10 feet of the enemy, and hurl towards their body based on the direction and speed of her swing. (EX: A downward swing creates a downward pillar of energy, and so-on...) The attack is very straight foward, and in terms of power; varies on the strength/speed of her swing. This attack is also consecutive, and can be used to hit an enemy that is behind an obstacle, or hiding. *'Corruptos Tentacion': (lit, Spanish for Corrupt Temptations, 破損したの誘惑) Is the secondary attack of Ye Haizi, and is more swift then it's predeccesor. By targeting the foe, she places five rings on their body, a ring placed on each limb, and on the neck. The enemy must then commit an sinful act that Haizi states, or the foe is punished for not submitting to the demand. For each time the foe doesn't obey the sinful command, the more dangerous the costs. The cost being that the rings constrict, and eventually decapitate a limb, the amount of time it takes to decapitate a limb varies, and the last body part to be sliced off by the rings is the neck. *'Reina de Los Sucubos': (lit, Spanish for Queen of Succubi, サキュバスの女王) By stating this command, Haizi increases her appearance to that of a Succubus, and has the ability, to summon a literal demon from Hell to aid her in combat. These Succubi have the same abilities that demons possess, the amount of Succubi she can summon is restricted to two for each individual foe. These demons also have the innate ability to know of the foe's weaknessess, and know of their emotional quirks, back and forth, making them more dangerous then before. The last note is that Haizi actually has the company of two Succubus, each befriended due to them aiding her in past battles. These two can be found are named Bukuri and Enderr. *'Encadenado Codicia': (lit, Spanish for Shackled Lust, 情欲) By slamming the blunt end of the base of her Scythe on the ground, Haizi causes a shockwave to push itself outward from her position. Once this shockwave makes contact with a spiritual being, it will cause them to fall to their knees and hands, placing them in a submissive/on all fours position. Once this is done, Haizi can keep the foe in that position until she can dispose of them. Also; the larger amount of her pheremones in the air, the harder it is to resist these 'shackles' that hold down them. The other Zanpakuto she wields is Envidia '(lit, Spanish for Envy, 羡慕) is the secondary Zanpakuto of Ye Haizi, the one wrapped in blue, with a indigo colored scabbard. Both types are different, Lust being the offense, and Envy being the more defensive styled. *'Resurreccion: To activate Envy, Haizi must state the command, Desire Everything, when she does this, the true form of this state is revealed... *'Resurreccion Special Ability': When Haizi enters this state, she has the innate ability to change an enemies attack into her own, copying it in all manners. Deadly and horrible to behold, Haizi can use the foe's abilities as her own at any time. Also, by saying or thinking the words I want that, she may pull the person/object/attack to her instead of it's other direction/destination.﻿ *'Cerrar la Brecha': (lit, Spanish for Bridge The Gap, 缩小差距) Is the first attack of Haizi's envy state Resurreccion. Being animalistic and basic, Haizi's simple action can end to big results. By pointing the tip of her sword to a certain direction, Haizi will instantly gauge how far the distance is between the sword and the object/person/place she is pointing at, then, by stating the command from before, Haizi is instantly transported to the location/object/person she pointed at, even if this means her blade entering the thing she pointed at (and can be used strategically to stab foes). Also, by using the same technique, but reversed, she can use the technique to create a gap inbetween her foe, multiplied by so many lengths of her sword. *'No Deseo': (lit, Spanish for Do Not Want, したくない) Once Ye Haizi has stated her key-command, strange runic symbols will begin to float in the air, each whispering soft voices, all claiming the same, even if in different wording, Obey... Don't... Kill me... Kill yourself... the ability purely a mental roundup to mess with the enemy. It twists the thoughts of the enemy; making what they do and do not want converse and merge with one another, inducing a dangerous psychosis state. *'Desivar Garganta': (lit, Spanish for Garganta Deflector, ガルガンタそらす) A portal technique, Ye Haizi enhances her Garganta technique in multiple ways. The first way being that her portals now involve the forces of gravity, kinetic, and inertia energies. The second ability attached is that her Garganta portals can be used, to pull her enemy into her inner mind, taking the battle to the sucked in enemies, and she's soul. Varying on which soul she chose. Relationships Quotes ''Waiting for the end to come... wishing I had strength to stand... This is not what I had planned... It's out of my... control..." (Ye Haizi when her death came near, only to be saved by Isabella) Trivia References Category:Female Category:Isabella's Pupils Category:Arrancar